Full of surprises
by turtleteapot
Summary: A little ficlet written for the prompt: Castiel is forced to use Claire who is 18 years old as a vessel. Dean is very confused. Also, fluff was demanded. I changed the prompt a little and made it Castiel's own decision to use Claire.


Written for the prompt:Castiel is forced to use Claire (who is 18 years old) as a vessel. Dean is very confused. Also, fluff was demanded.  
I changed the prompt a little and made it Castiel's own decision to use Claire.

**It's been five years but you're still full of surprises**

Dean had come home early for their anniversary. I was kind of ridiculous, really, thinking about how it had been almost 5 years already. Theirs wasn't exactly an apple pie life, not like the one he'd imagined at least, but it was the closest thing to one they could have. They had a house (small, pale yellow walls, big windows, garden, hammock), jobs and an actual identity (I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and my husband Cas, pleasure to meet you.) but they still worked cases every now and then because you don't just stop being a hunter or an Angel of the Lord.

Dean had it all planned out perfectly. Sammy was with his girlfriend, Cas had the day off and he himself could leave the workshop early enough to buy the promised cherry pie. Their night would turn out just the way he wanted it to be.

Except it didn't.

The hunter would've never been able to guess what would happen when he set food on the front porch (lit up by two lanterns, Cas' idea.) and bent down to pet R2D2, their cat (or rather Cas' cat, Dean wanted a dog). He opened the door, booming a loud "I'm home!" so his husband would hear him no matter where in the house he was, but the sight before him silenced him immediately.

Before him stood a young woman sporting an elegant black dress, blonde hair reaching down between her shoulders and a smile on her face that could melt icebergs. There was something familiar about her blue eyes, and staring at her in confusion, it hit him.

"Claire? Claire Novak?"

"Guess again, Dean."

"Cas?"

He didn't get a verbal reply then, instead Claire – no, Cas! – put her slim arms around his neck, breathing soft kisses on the completely fazed hunter's stubbly jaw.

"No, Cas. No! Stop this! What's that supposed to mean? Get out of that girl, goddamnit!" Dean pulled away, a frown on his face. He had a hard time grasping this entirely too surreal situation he had found himself in.

"I can't see your problem, Dean. Claire agreed to this. She finds you very attractive. She is 18, so I believe she's legally allowed to have sex now, and you made it very clear that you prefer women."

"Okay…okay Cas, I do prefer women, but since when does that matter to you? I thought we had an agreement. You were never interested in sex before, so mind explaining all this," he gesticulated with his fingers in his Angel's general direction, "this turning up in the wrong body mumbo jumbo?"

Dean had long ago given up trying to explain their weird relationship to other people. The only one who ever came close to understanding was Sam. So yeah, Dean was heterosexual and Castiel an asexual Angel, but that didn't mean they couldn't love each other. It was a romantic thing. There was a lot of kissing and cuddling in the privacy of their home and whenever Dean wanted sex, he'd either find some girl whose name he never even tried to remember or just jerk off. It didn't matter that he wasn't sexually interested in Cas' body. He loved him for his mind, for his soul (grace?) and his husband wasn't really interested in sex anyway. Which made it all the more confusing for Dean to find him in the body of Claire Novak now.

"I'm doing this for you, Dean. I thought you would like me like this. It was meant as a surprise for our anniversary." Was there hurt in his voice? Dean couldn't really tell, it was always hard to figure out the Angel's emotions.

"I really appreciate the effort, baby, but I can't even look at you like that. Sure, I like girls but she's way too young for me…and I've known her since she was 11. I don't even have words for how fucked up this is. 'Sides, I don't want you to feel like you need to change for me. This thing we have…baby, that's far beyond physical attraction. I thought you'd know that after 5 years."

There's a frown on Claire's face. She looked more like her mother (was it Amy? Amelia? Yeah, Amelia!) but there was a lot of her father, of Jimmy, in those eyes. It made Dean feel uneasy, almost as if Cas' daughter was flirting with him.

"I just want to be enough for you, Dean…but in my body…in my _male_ body, I never will. I don't doubt your love for me but I just know that I can't give you what you want."

Dean really wanted to hug his husband, his Angel, but he couldn't even bring himself to touch him in Claire's body. It just felt way too wrong.

"Listen, Cas, you're all I ever wanted. If it makes you feel better, I will stop banging random chicks, okay? I'm all yours."

"This is not really about your sex life, Dean. I just…sometimes wish I could share the same level of intimacy with you other couples have."

Dean sighed. Why did all of this have so complicated? He didn't like all that talking about feelings. He had hoped for a nice evening with dinner, a movie, some kissing and then jerking off in the shower. It would've been perfect, but instead he was having one of _those_ conversations that were just bound to go wrong.

"So you suddenly want to have sex with me, babe?"

"I…I am not entirely sure about this. I don't feel the need to have sex like you do, but the idea of sharing this intimacy with you has become more and more appealing to me."

Castiel's words both kind of scared and amused the hunter. Sure, having sex with the one person he loved most sounded great to him, but he had no idea how to even get hard without any physical attraction to him. He felt almost lost, certainly overwhelmed…he hadn't even realized how his fingers had started digging into the pie he was still carrying.

He got an idea then, and it put a smile on his face.

"You know, babe, this sounds really sweet. I think I can make this work. Just get out of that body, take Claire home to her mum, and come back to me. I'll get myself a blindfold and we'll do a little experimenting together. I guess when the lights are out it doesn't matter if the person giving you head is a dude. Just…you know…shave first, okay?"


End file.
